SOLARUS Excutive Gant
'Backstory' Gant was the only child born to parents who were both Pokemon trainers of Tatsu. At a young age, he realized that this wasn’t the life for him. Constantly moving from town to town, chasing after badges and not making any friends. A loneliness and unhappiness he couldn’t share with his parents because they loved what they were doing. So, from the moment he learned to read, he turned his focus and attention onto books and basically taught himself but alas, this seclusion couldn’t last forever. Because at the age of 10 his parents gave him his very first pokemon, an Abra he named Damon to appease them, and sent him on his Pokemon journey. Determined not to end up like his family, Gant took his adventures to Smuggon University and continued his education. Not only did he excel at the liberal arts, such as Math, History, Science etc., but he also excelled in Pokemon battle and breeding. Even though he didn’t want to be a Pokemon trainer, training was still part of the curriculum and he felt the need to familiarize himself with the mechanics if need be. The fact he was so good at training and school made people instantly admire him, would be trainers and non-trainers alike, but his cold shrewd nature kept them at bay. A few years later, now 17, Gant was invited by the head of The Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling, of that time, to join their ranks and become a council member and after harshly turning down their offer, by pointing out their flaws and belittling all of their Pokemon, they engaged him in an all out assault. But one by one their Pokemon fell to his Abra and at the end of the battle, Abra had evolved into a Kadabra, to his distaste, seeing as it was accidental. Unbeknown to him at the time, Li Shan Fang had been watching his battle unfold. He had admired Gant’s power and cunning like so many before him and after the battle was over, offered Gant to pay for the rest of his education and in return when he graduated that he come work for SOLARUS to which, Gant readily accepted. Some time after that, Gant had caught and trained a Beldum to a Metagross in a few short months for a school project. No one could believe how fast it had happened seeing as that was one of the more difficult Pokemon to evolve for the assignment. And after being tested for Rare Candy abuse, that came up negative, in fact no traces of Rare candy showed up at all, the teacher gave him an automatic pass and he never had to show up for that class again. A few more years passed, now 24, Gant had graduated from Smuggon University and passed the Bar Exam to be a lawyer, the youngest in Smuggon history to do so, and was ready to start his work at the SOLARUS Inc. main office in Centria in a short week, when he got two unexpected visitors, his parents. He hasn’t spoken, let alone seen either one of them since they forced him on his Pokemon journey. His initial expression was shock but that quickly turned into rage once finding out that his parents only showed up to convince him to restart his Pokemon journey, calling his education silly. In his rage, Gant challenged both of his parents to a Pokemon battle. If they win, he quit his job at SOLARUS and follow in their foot steps to become a Pokemon trainer but if he won they had to do whatever say. His parents, feeling over confident, accepted. They agreed to have the battle the night of his congratulations party for joining SOLARUS that weekend. After his parents left, fueling with deep anger coursing through his veins, the only emotion he had in years. Damon felt the anger coming from his master and in response, freed himself from it’s Pokeball and evolved into an Alakazam. The night of the party, Li Shan Fang had pulled out all the stop to welcome Gant into his ranks of “Executives”. There was a traveling circus as the main entertainment, with exotic foods from all around the globe. Nothing was to inexpensive for this event. As the nights festivities progressed, Gant’s parents arrived ready to battle their son. The dance floor was quickly cleared as the floor itself, split open to reveal a battle arena underneath. Fang himself was elected to be the official referee. The battle was decided to be a two-on-two battle. Gant’s Alakazam and Metagross vs. his parents Salamence and Pendra. From the beginning this was a very destructive battle. Many of the guest fled in fear and the ones brave enough to stay saw a battle they would never forget with massive amounts of damage being dealt and taken from both sides. Each trainer seemed equal on all fronts. With no clear winner in sight, Gant ordered Alakazam to use a shadow ball. When the shadow ball nearly reached Salamence and Pendra, he then ordered Metagross to hyper beam the shadow ball. The result of combining both attacks caused a massive explosion, which knocked out both his parents pokemon. And with that, Fang declared Gant the winner. He then reminded his parents about their agreement prior to the match and he told both of them to hand over their gym badges, which he had Metagross destroy in their face, and told them to leave his life forever. That was the last time he ever saw them. After the battle was over and the guest were gone, it seemed only Gant was left standing in the middle of the destroyed battle arena. Coming seemingly from the shadows Fang approached Gant and revealed to him his plan. That he had been watching Gant from beyond that shadow that moment he met him at Smuggon University. That every hardship he face thus far was because of him. He even was the reason for his parents finding his location and he was testing him for that very night. He wanted to see if Gant could sever all his past ties to achieve ultimate power and with him banishing his parents from his life, that Gant had passed the final test. When Gant asked “why?”, Fang gave him two poke balls, one captained Solrock and the other contained Lunatone, and revealed the deeper, darker intentions of SOLARUS….Gant smiled slightly in the darkness. 'Personality' Gant is fiercely loyal to SOLARUS and Fang. Only being with the organizationg for little over a year, his intelligence, calculating nature and no problem doing whatever Fang ask of him, has already gained him the rank of Excutive. He can usually be seen around the SOLARUS main building in Centria at different hours of the day, reading a book if he has no important duties at the moment. So much that the grunts often joke that he lives somewhere in the building. A man of few words, but when he does speak, it's often direct and blunt. He doesnt see the point in carrying a casual conversation and feels he can often learn more about a person through their mannerisms and actions. Only speaking to Fang and the other Excutives, when not in court handling SOLARUS' legal matters. The strong silent type. Expressionless. Emotionless. A slight confidence that can be perceived as cockiness. 'Attitude Towards People and Things' With no real goals or aspirations, Gant looks at people and things for what they are. Nothing more. Nothing less. He doesnt try to understand something he has no interest in and is interested in very little, only thing people can tell he like so far are books and Psychic type pokemon. 'Apperance' Gant is tall man standing at about 6'2. He has a slender, athletic build to himself. Walking straight up with no slouch. He wears circle glasses. His hair is jet black and hangs down to his ears. He only wears black suites, with a white dress shirt, a black tie and black dress shoes. Pressed and ironed down to every stich. His pokeballs hang on the inside of his suite jacket. The only thing that really sticks out about his appearance are his white gloves, that seem to be worn all the time while battling or when things become serious. 'Terms of Use' This page was created by lookoverthere(/tr/League Forums)/lookoverhere(wiki)/SmoothCriminal(IRC). If someone wants to use this character please contact the forum page first. If I dont get in contact with you in a sufficient amount of time, you can use him but he's not allowed to be used in any pokemon battles or dramtic story changing events, unless we spoke about it prior. Do have fun Category:Submitted characters